Rainy Day and Your Umbrella
by blackIDyeol
Summary: Ini semua tentang Chanyeol. Tentang Baekhyun. Tentang hari hujan dan payung biru tua milik Baekhyun. /summary gagal Chanbaek. Rate T. newbie author here Chanbaek shipper merapat


Rainy Day and Umbrella

Cast : Chanyeol & Baekhyun

Note : bukan ff chanbaek pertama tapi ff perdana di ffn. Author nggak ngerti kalo misalkan ada kemiripan atau kesamaan dalam cerita ini. Tapi ini 100% cerita dari pemikiran author sendiri. Sumvah deh.. baca aja dengan hati senang dan jangan lupa buat reviews yaaa~ thanks.

BlackIDyeol

.

Present

.

Wajah langit Seoul berkelabu dan tak memancarkan cahaya matahari. Titik air hujan mulai turun perlahan dan semakin deras. Seorang pemuda tengah menatap turunnya air dari langit dari balik jendela kelasnya. Ia hiraukan gurunya yang saat ini mengajarkan pelajaran Fisika. Menatap air hujan lebih menyenangkan dari pada menghafal rumus-rumus yang menyerupai matematika.

Ia sandarkan kepalanya di atas meja beralaskan tas yang hanya terdapat beberapa buku pelajaran dan buku tulis. Memperhatikan bagaimana air hujan akan menghantam bumi. Pikirannya jauh menembus awan kelabu itu.

15 menit ia habiskan untuk melihat air hujan yang tak kurun mereda. Bahkan ia tak tersadar jika bell pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa waktu lalu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Kosong.

Ia bangkit dari bangkunya dengan tas sekolah yang tersampir pada bahu kirinya. Berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya dan menuju gerbang sekolah. Pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah air hujan yang tak henti-hentinya turun dari langit.

" Sial " desisnya. Park Chanyeol –pemuda itu- berdesah kesal. Ban sepedanya yang bocor dan membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau harus pulang pergi ke sekolah berjalan kaki.

Chanyeol tengadahkan tangannya di bawah guyuran air hujan. Ia tak hentinya menatap air yang tertampung pada tangan kanannya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum membuang air di tangannya.

Ia mengambil langkah pertama untuk pulang meskipun air hujan terus turun. Ia menggunakan tasnya untuk melindungi kepalanya.

Hingga akhirnya ia tiba di halaman rumahnya. Ia berpikir sebentar dan menaruh tasnya di depan pintu utama rumahnya. Ia melepas kemeja sekolahnya yang sudah sangat basah dan menyisakan kaus putih yang masih kebesaran di tubuh tingginya.

Ia berlari menuju jalanan di depan rumahnya. Tak banyak kendaraan yang lewat karna jalan itu bukan jalan yang sering di lewati.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya hingga air hujan jatuh pada wajah tampannya. Chanyeol juga mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia merasakan bagaimana hujan mengguyur tubuhnya juga.

Bukankah ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang suka bermain hujan? Lupakah Chanyeol jika ia sudah berada di tingkat 12?

Chanyeol bermain hujan-hujanan hingga ia merasa menggigil. Pemuda itu mengakhiri permainan yang ia sukai dan beralih memasuki rumah.

Karna perbuatannya, sekarang ia tengah terbaring di ranjang dengan suhu badan tinggi. Chanyeol demam.

Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh kecil saat ibunya sedikit memarahinya. " Sikapmu seperti anak kecil " ibunya menaruh kompres di kening Chanyeol.

" Aku memang masih remaja bu " ia tersenyum kecil pada ibunya.

" Jangan hujan-hujanan lagi, anak kecil " Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum Ibunya meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol perlahan menutup matanya untuk tertidur, mungkin panasnya akan mereda dengan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol belum sembuh total dari demamnya, namun pemuda itu tetap ingin masuk sekolah. Nyonya Park di buat pusing oleh anaknya dan memperbolehkan Chanyeol untuk masuk sekolah. Chanyeol berseru senang. Kata Chanyeol, di rumah tidak asik.

Tapi keputusan Nyonya Park salah. Nyatanya saat jam pulang sekolah berbunyi, Chanyeol tidak langsung pulang. Chanyeol bermain air hujan di lapangan sekolah dengan girang. Toh, tidak ada yang melihat.

Ia menidurkan tubuhnya di lantai lapangan dan merasakan tusukan air hujan menghantam tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa. Anak itu memang seorang yang memiliki senyum 1000watt dan tawa yang dapat membuat orang lain ikut tertawa. Kyungsoo dan Jongin bilang, Park Chanyeol itu adalah _moodboster_.

Ia menutup matanya dan masih sesekali tertawa. Jika kata Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang teman sekelas Chanyeol, Chanyeol adalah _moodboster_. Maka kata Junmyeon dan Minseok dari kelas 12-A, Chanyeol adalah _moodmaker_. Dan juga kata Luhan dan Yixing dari kelas 12-E, Chanyeol adalah orang yang tidak pernah sedih.

Park Chanyeol memang sedikit terkenal di sekolahnya. Ia tampan, baik, dan juga salah satu anggota club basket. Seperti pangeran dalam dongeng yang nyata. Tidak ada yang tidak menyukainya, tidak ada. Sekalipun Zitao dan Yifan yang nyatanya adalah anak berandal sekolahnya, mereka tetap menyukai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat tak di rasa air hujan menghantam wajahnya namun menghantam tubuh bawahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan seseorang yang tengah memayungi dirinya. " Kau belum mati bukan? " ucap pemuda yang memayungi Chanyeol

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa. " Tentu saja aku belum mati " Chanyeol bangkit dari acara terlentangnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " pemuda itu berucap sedikit menunduk begitu menyadari tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang melebihi tingginya.

" Menikmati hujan. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya sudah pulang? "

" Aku ada kelas vokal. Dan kenalkan, aku Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 12-A. Murid pindahan yang baru datang beberapa hari ini " pemuda itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Chanyeol menjabat tangan Baekhyun. " Aku Park Chanyeol. Dari kelas 12-B "

" 12-B? Berarti kau adalah teman dari Kyungsoo! " Chanyeol mengangguk.

" Ingin pulang bersamaku? Kau bisa satu payung denganku " tawarnya sembari tersenyum.

" Kau berjalan kaki? " Baekhyun mengangguk.

" Rumahku 5 blok dari sini " jelas Chanyeol. " Rumahku 7 blok dari sini " ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pulang bersama di bawah payung biru tua milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit menunduk agar tak terlalu sering terantuk bagian dalam payung itu. Tubuh kedua lelaki itu terlihat dekat, tentu saja untuk menghindari air yang akan mengenai tubuh mereka.

Di perempatan dekat sebuah toko, mereka berpisah. Chanyeol berlari menuju rumahnya dengan perlindungan tasnya yang sudah basah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak semakin dekat.

Mereka semakin dekat, dan Chanyeol mengetahui jika Baekhyun tak menyukai hujan. Saat Chanyeol tanya mengapa, Baekhyun hanya menjawab " Tidak ada ".

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya pada tanah bukit yang beralaskan rumput. Bau tanah bersamaan dengan bau air yang memasuki indra penciuman Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar menyukai bagaimana hujan menghantam wajahnya.

Baekhyun ikut berbaring di samping Chanyeol setelah menaruh payungnya di tanah. Menghiraukan tubuhnya yang perlahan menjadi basah. Baekhyun tersenyum saat air hujan menyapa wajahnya. Ia merasakan hujan setelah sepuluh tahun tak merasakan hujan merias wajahnya.

" Kau menyukai hujan? " tanya Baekhyun saat air hujan mulai mereda. " Ya, tentu saja "

" Kenapa? " Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya dan mengurung kedua kakinya dengan tangannya, Baekhyun juga mengikuti kegiatan Chanyeol tanpa berhenti menatap mata Chanyeol.

Hujan berhenti turun.

" Karna air hujan menyembunyikan air mataku " Chanyeol menatap matahari yang mulai muncul dari balik awan abu pekat.

" Kenapa tidak menangis saja? " sebuah tinjuan kecil hinggap di bahu Baekhyun.

" Aku ini lelaki remaja, tidak mungkin aku menangis terang-terangan " ulas Chanyeol.

" Ada saatnya aku harus menangisi sesuatu. Aku bukan hanya _moodboster_ untuk temanku ataupun pria tanpa wajah sedih. Aku memiliki banyak masalah hingga membuatku ingin menangis " lanjutnya.

" Menangis diam-diam itu sudah kuno, Chanyeol "

" Aku tidak peduli " Chanyeol kembali berbaring dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang memejamkan matanya.

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya, memberi kehangatan seusai dinginnya air hujan yang menerpa bumi. Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun ikut terpancarkan kehangatan matahari.

" Aku akan menjadi temanmu, bersamamu selamanya " ucap Baekhyun sedikit berbisik.

" Hah? " Chanyeol membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menatap kota yang ramai.

" Aku akan menjadi temanmu, bersamamu selamanya " suara Baekhyun semakin keras.

" Kau memang temanku. Teman seperti apa yang kau maksud? "

" Temanmu, sahabatmu. Aku berjanji padamu dan aku akan menepati janjiku. Kita akan saling memiliki satu sama lain " Baekhyun mengurung kakinya kembali. " Meskipun semua meninggalkanmu, aku akan tetap bersamamu ".

" Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun " Chanyeol berucap cepat dan lirih.

" Apa yang kau katakan? " Baekhyun mengusap rambut hitamnya. " Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun " ucap Chanyeol cukup keras.

" Tapi kita sesama jenis, Chanyeol. Sadarlah "

" Biar. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Kau tidak mencintaiku? " Mata Baekhyun membesar. " Mencintai seperti apa? ".

" Tidak, lupakan saja. Aku pulang dulu " Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung.

' Mencintainya? Sebagai apa? Teman? Atau sebagai Park Chanyeol? ' pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat air hujan yang lagi-lagi mengguyur langit Seoul. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sebuah bangku, ia menunggu Chanyeol.

Ia menggumamkan beberapa lagu secara _random_. Entahlah, suasana hatinya sedang baik, mungkin. Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya. Chanyeol belum juga nampak di dalam pengelihatan Baekhyun.

Hingga sebuah gelak tawa terdengar di telinga Baekhyun. Ia tahu betul jika itu adalah suara tawa orang yang ia tunggu. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang bersenda gurau dengan temannya keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Suasana hati Baekhyun memburuk, ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan temannya. " Park Chanyeol! " serunya. Chanyeol dan kawannya menghentikan langkah mereka. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sembari menyilang kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Ada apa Baekhyun? " tanya Chanyeol sembari tersenyum. Namun itu tak membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, melainkan semakin menekuk bentuk wajahnya.

" Kau tidak boleh pulang satu payung dengan temanmu lainnya. Tidak boleh! Aku membencimu! " bentak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan mereka. Kawan Chanyeol -Sehun- pun terbengong dengan sikap pemuda yang ia kenal bernama Baekhyun. " Ada apa dengannya? ".

" Tidak ada. Ayo, cepat pergi sebelum hujan semakin deras " ujar Chanyeol pada Sehun dan kemudian kembali berjalan menuju rumah mereka yang terpisah beberapa blok saja.

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya. " Baekhyun bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan huh? Bodoh! " umpatnya sembari menyembunyikan wajah basahnya dalam bantal putihnya. Ia hiraukan air hujan dari seragamnya yang mulai merembas pada alas ranjangnya.

Baekhyun jarang menangis sebelumnya, apalagi dengan hal cinta. Baekhyun tidak pernah menangisi cinta. Tidak pernah.

Tapi Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun menangis. Baekhyun berdesis tiap kali air matanya membasahi tangannya. " Baekhyun, Chanyeol datang " teriak Ibunya.

Baekhyun segera mengangkat wajahnya. " Tunggu sebentar bu " Baekhyun segera mengganti bajunya dan mencuci mukanya. Ia tak mau menunjukan wajah yang bahwasanya baru saja ia menangis.

Baekhyun berlari menuruni tangga dan mendapati seorang pemuda duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Pemuda itu tengah berbincang dengan Ibu Baekhyun. Mereka tampak akrab.

" Chan-

- Kyungsoo?! "

" Hey, Baekhyun " Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya. " Dimana Chanyeol? " tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. " Chan-yeol? "

" Bukankah ibu berkata Chanyeol datang? " ia beralih pada ibunya. " Ibu tak pernah mengatakan nama itu. Siapa pula Chanyeol itu, anakku? ".

" Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya teman Kyungsoo ".

Baekhyun tahu betul apa yang membuat Kyungsoo kemari. Apa lagi selain meminta Baekhyun untuk membantunya mengerjakan aritmatika. Baekhyun sedang tidak dalam mood untuk membantu mengerjakannya. " Kyungsoo, maaf aku lelah. Besok pagi akan ku datangi kelasmu... ahh tidak tidak! Kau datangi kelasku. Akan ku bantu kau " jelas Baekhyun kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan menaiki anak tangga.

Ia tak ingin ke kelas Kyungsoo, ia tak ingin bertemu Chanyeol.

Hujan lagi-lagi turun pada siang hari. Baekhyun menatap tiap butir air jatuh yang tertangkap matanya. Ia palingkan wajahnya menuju jendela dengan menaruh kepala di atas meja beralaskan tasnya. Air matanya perlahan keluar dan membuat anak sungai di pipinya.

" jika Sn sama dengan dua kali a dalam kurung... " _Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Kau..._

" dua kali b kali n minus satu.. maka... " _Kau membuatku gila,,, kau tahu?_

" Sdua puluh sama dengan... " _Siapa kau hingga membuatku melepas perlindunganku dari hujan. Aku membenci hujan..._

" tujuh kali sembilan kali sembilan belas... " _Dan kau membuatku menyukai hujan..._

" Byun Baekhyun! " Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya. " Kerjakan soal di depan " dengan patuh ia mengikuti perintah gurunya. Aritmatika itu mudah bagi Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol dan Cinta itu sulit bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku kemarin. Ia menunggu Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak lagi menggumamkan beberapa lagu secara _random_ atau pun tersenyum melihat hujan yang masih setia mengguyur.

" Seoul akan banjir " gumamnya tak jelas.

Sudah lama ia menunggu, mungkin sudah 20 menit. Seorang pemuda berjalan melewati Baekhyun. Ia tahu jika itu bukan Chanyeol. Tapi ia menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. " Hey, Kau! " Bodohnya Baekhyun tak mengenal pemuda itu.

Pemuda berrambut pirang itu membalik tubuhnya dan menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuknya. " Ya, Kau " Baekhyun berlari menuju pria itu yang nyatanya hanya berjarak lima belas langkah dari diri Baekhyun. " Ada apa? "

" Kau teman Chanyeol bukan? " pria itu mengangguk. Baekhyun melirik sekilas nametag pemuda itu, _Oh Sehun_.

" Ya, ada apa dengan Chanyeol? " tanyanya. " Dimana Chanyeol? " Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

" Kau mencarinya? Chanyeol tidak masuk, ia demam- " jelas Sehun.

" Bagaimana bisa? " Baekhyun membelalakan matanya.

" Chanyeol berhujan-hujan kemarin- ",

" Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah ia pulang bersamamu? ".

" Dengarkan aku dulu Byun Baekhyun " Baekhyun seketika menutup mulutnya.

" Memang benar ia pulang bersamaku. Namun setelah kau menegurnya dan meninggalkannya ia jadi lebih diam. Bahkan saat langkah ketujuh dari gerbang sekolah, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata jika ia ingin mencari buku dan beberapa kebutuhan lainnya. Ia berlari berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya. Chanyeol selalu begitu, jadi aku tak menghentikannya " jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

" Begitukah? Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku "

Chanyeol terbaring di kamarnya dengan mata tertutup, ia beristirahat. Demamnya sangat tinggi. Chanyeol itu bodoh atau idiot? Ia tak berlari ke rumahnya, melainkan duduk di taman hingga larut malam. Taman kota yang dapat di tempuh selama tiga puluh menit dengan sepeda.

Keringatnya terus mengalir melalui keningnya. Ia bergerak sedikit gelisah. Sebuah kata lolos dari mulut Chanyeol. Bukan kata, melainkan nama. " Baekhyun ".

Baekhyun mengketuk-ketukkan pensilnya pada meja belajarnya. Kertas dihadapannya kosong. Seharusnya ia sekarang melukis momen yang indah untuknya –itu tugas dari guru kesenian-

Ia menggerakkan tangannya bersama pensilnya di atas kertas. Baekhyun menggambar wajah seseorang. Ibunya.

Seperdetik kemudian ia menghapus gambar wajah Ibunya. Ia melanjutkan menggambar awan kelabu dan air hujan. Dan Baekhyun menambah seorang pemuda yang berbaring menikmati air hujan itu. Baekhyun menambahkan lagi seorang pemuda yang berdiri dengan sebuah payung melindungi tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia tak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak dalam mood yang baik dalam melakukan apapun. Ia hanya ingin tidur dan terbangun dengan keadaan cuaca cerah tanpa hujan yang mengguyur.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya saat hujan mulai turun. " Seoul benar-benar akan banjir " gumamnya. Ia menatap papan tulis yang di penuhi dengan bahasa asing yang wajib mereka pelajari. Bahasa Inggris.

Semenit, dua menit, tiga menit. Pikiran Baekhyun teralihkan pada air hujan di luar sana. Ia menatap sendu air hujan itu.

" Byun Baekhyun, coba baca ceritamu di depan kelas " perintah Kang _seonsaeng_. Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini selalu di panggil untuk mengerjakan tugas atau membaca cerita buatannya. Itu semua karna Baekhyun yang selalu teralihkan pada rintik hujan.

Baekhyun mengangkat bukunya dan berjalan menuju depan kelasnya. " Ku bacakan semua? " Kang _seonsaeng_ menggeleng. " Sampai aku menyuruhmu berhenti " Baekhyun mengangguk tak semangat.

" When I was child... "

_BRAKKK!_

Baekhyun menghentikan acara membacanya. Kang _seonsaeng_ memukul penggaris 1 meternya pada meja untuk menghentikan pembicaraan siswa di kelasnya. Dengan cara itu selalu berhasil, murid didiknya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. " Anak-anak, bisakah kalian diam? Byun Baekhyun sedang bercerita. Selanjutnya Park Sooyoung bacakan ceritamu setelah Baekhyun "

" Dan Byun Baekhyun, _introduce your self and your story before you start to read it, do you understand?_ " Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk. Mr. Kang memang menyulitkan.

" _Hello class, this is me, Byun Baekhyun. I will read my story to you_" Kang _seonsaeng_ menyuruh siswanya bertepuk tangan dan mereka bertepuk tangan layaknya mesin.

" _Long time ago, there was a child named Bai Xian. He was really hate thunder and rain. He really hate that. His dad was died because of car accident, It was a hard rainy day and Bai Xian's dad was go back from his office. Until now Bai Xian didn't like rainy day. He never want to be under the sky pouring water. Never want. And he's now got a theraphy, He become like rainy day. It was because a girl he met on the park. The beautiful girl like rainy day and like to be under the sky that pouring water. " Rain covers my tears " she said..._ ". " _Stop, Thanks for your story. Give him applause_ " ujar Kang _seonsaeng_. Baekhyun menutup bukunya dan kembali menuju bangkunya. Bahasa Inggris juga sulit baginya, bahkan ia tidak tahu jika apa yang ia tulis sudah benar atau belum. Bahasa Inggris itu sulit, namun cinta lebih sulit bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka tasnya untuk meraih payungnya. Kegiatannya terhenti karna seorang pemuda tinggi yang mendapat perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini. Pria itu sendiri, tak dilindungi payung, tak ada yang menemaninya. " Park Chanyeol! " teriak Baekhyun dan mengejar pria itu.

Baekhyun menahan Chanyeol dengan menarik ujung lengan kemejanya. " Apa Baekhyun? " Chanyeol terdengar lelah. " Kau ingin membuatku terus marah hingga membuatku tua dan mati huh? " Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedang sakit. Anak itu bodoh, sakit dan ia pulang dengan berhujan-hujanan? Chanyeol cerdas.

" Lalu kau mau apa?! Kau melarangku untuk pulang sepayung dengan kawanku. Aku muak denganmu Baekhyun " Chanyeol melepas tangan Baekhyun dari seragamnya.

" Jika begitu bawa payungmu sendiri! Jangan pulang satu payung dengan kawanmu! Kau hanya boleh satu payung denganku. Jangan bersama kawanmu " Baekhyun memblokir jalan Chanyeol. Untung saja mereka sudah tidak di depan sekolah dan saat ini trotoar sedang sepi.

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana Baekhyun? Kau jijik denganku bukan? Aku _tidak lurus_. Kau tak ingin memiliki teman sepertiku bukan? Pergilah! " teriakannya teredam dengan suara deras hujan.

" Aku tidak pernah jijik padamu. Kau gay? Lalu apa masalahnya untukku? Karna aku juga sudah menyukaimu.. dan itu berarti aku juga gay bukan? Kita sejenis Chanyeol " dada Baekhyun naik turun karna ucapannya.

" Kau... menyukaiku? " ucap Chanyeol kurang yakin.

" Ya, sejak kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku " Baekhyun berucap sangat berbanding balik dengan Chanyeol.

" Aku cemburu pada kawanmu, Sehun. Dan itu karna aku mencintaimu " lanjutnya.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang perlahan membasah. " Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh. Mencintaimu. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku " Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

" Tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah aku akan meninggalkanmu ".

Sekarang, biarkan hujan mengguyur mereka untuk meredam amarah mereka dan menyejukan pikiran mereka. Ini semua tentang Chanyeol. Tentang Baekhyun. Tentang hari hujan dan payung biru tua milik Baekhyun.

-END-


End file.
